The Beginnings Of All Endings
by PyRo-DiViN3
Summary: This is a Takumi story for all Takumi FANS! It's not continued from the end of D.F but in reality, the characters included Takuya, Izumi, Kouji & a new person I created in the story. Pls read my story first b4 going to others. Chapter 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

PyRoDiViN3: Hi, this is my 1st story, pls review after you finished reading. 

JunPei: Hey! Why I'm not in it!!

Kouji: U're hopeless, thats why.

Tommy: Then what about me? I did nothing wrong.

Izumi: Cut it out guys, let Pyro explain.

PyRoDiViN3: Sry dudes, . Is not that I dun wanna put both of u in. Cus of your ages, thats why.

Takuya: Eh... Are u gonna start the story or what? I'm getting bored...

Kouichi: Takuya! Gotta have patience.

PyRoDiViN3: The story is not based on the adventure and I do not own either Digimons or the Frontiers, but only the plot. Pls enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New friends

Date: 1st of January (Thursday)

"Takuya! Wake up, U're going to miss school!", his mum shout in a worried manner from down stairs to his room. "Urgh... Damn.", he muttered to himself as he drag himself up and change his pajamas to his new yellow short-sleeve t-shirt with a strange symbol on his shirt, a red sleeveless jacket over his t-shirt and with a brown slacks pants. And oftenly wears a brown cap backward with a pair of gray goggles in front to cover his messy hair and a pair of gloves.

Takuya then rush down to the kitchen table to have his breakfast. "Morning, mum.", he talks while munching his sandwich. "Morning.", said her mum.

"Oh my! I forgot, got to go, Bye!", he said after drinking his milk.

"Bye, remember to apologize to your...", she replied. But before she could say another word, Takuya had already dash out of his house. He continue running until he reach the school's gate and saw a familiar person leaning next to the left side of the it.

" U're late!", Kouji said annoyingly while staring at Takuya.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wake up early and I thought holidays wasn't over.", he apologises while looking at the ground.

"Forget it. I've already know which's our class, let's go before the bell rings!" he mentioned in a hurried manner and drag him by the neck.

But before they start to run, Takuya feel that something is pulling his hand. He immediately turn around and also pull Kouji along with him.

"Excuse me. Eh... I'm Izumi Orimoto, do you know where can I find my class?", A long blonde hair girl with a purple hat asked Takuya. She is wearing a white shirt with blue stripes, a purple jacket and a purple skirt. And she has a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes like the gems. Takuya blushs while looking at her and at the same time could feel his heart pumping. 'What a pretty girl', he thought.

Kouji notices that Takuya was stunned and speak up for him, "Hi, I'm Kouji Minamoto. And this is Takuya Kanbara. You can go to the noticeboard near the office to check out."

"Oh, thanks alot. But can u tell me where's the office, cause I'm new here.", said the polite girl.

It was then Takuya come out of his "trance" and said, "We will take you there, don't worry."

"I don't know how to thank the both of you...", she blushs while replying.

"Oh no! The bell is going to ring, gotta run to the office!", Kouji reminded Takuya. Then the 3 of them rush to the board and quickly check which's her class.

"Cool, she's in the same class as us!", Takuya raised his voice while he point his finger at Izumi's category.

"Oh ya.", said Izumi. "Let's go guys before it's too late." They immediately dash to their classroom to find out that their teacher hasn't come and the bell hasn't ring too.

"Phew!", Kouji comented, continued by Izumi, "What a relief!" and Takuya, "Ya right." while they were panting. They saw that all the seats have been occupied except 3, 1 at the back and 2 in the front.

Kouji walk to the right seat, sit down and declared, "Hey Izumi, I will sit with Takuya."

"Yeah.", Takuya said after Kouji finished. "Ok, it's fine to sit with a female friend,  
Izumi replied back to them, Takuya and Izumi then settled down.

Suddenly, the bell rings and the teacher come in at the same time, the moniter then signal all the students to stand up.  
"Good Morning, class. I'm Miss Miranda.", she said facing the pupils with a smiling face. "If any of u got questions, you just ask me."

All of them then greet her and start to settle down. "Oh, I need to take your attendants", she then call out names and the students raise their arms to take note.

"Oh my, I've forgot to introduce a new student to all of u.", she announced unexpectedly to everyone. "She's Izumi Orimoto!"

After Izumi heard that, she stands up and said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you all!"

"Izumi student, you can sit now.", Miss Miranda said politely to her and she go back to her seat. The lady then continue taking attendants.

Kouji lie on his seat and look out of the window next to him while Takuya turn his body to the back to see who Izumi is having her conversation with.

"Hi, I'm Akira Yamato.", said the cute girl while smiling at Izumi. Akira has long brown hair, is wearing a pink shirt with a lavender jacket and a light blue skirt.

"Hi, nice to meet you too.", replied Izumi back with a smile too.

"Hey, do u know of... Hm... horoscope?", Akira asked her.

"Oh ya, I'm a Gemini. What about you?", Izumi mentioned.

"I'm a Pisces. Eh... Who's that guy?" Akira said curiously to Izumi while looking at Takuya who has been watching them talking.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that, cause I was bored so I see what the both of you are talking about.", Takuya apologized. "Hi, I'm Takuya Kanbara. Oh, by the way. I'm a Leo.", he then said with a smile.

"And what about Kouji?", Izumi questioned after recalling that there's another friend and is looking at the cool dude beside Takuya.

"Takuya then look at Kouji, then knock him out of his "trance" by using his right arm and said, "Hey, what's your horoscope?"

"Hm... I'm not sure, and i don't believe in this type of thing.", Kouji replied while looking at Takuya with a blur face and without a clue.

"It's ok, which month are you born in and the day too?", Akira asked him.

"In December and... in the twenty-nineth i guess...", Kouji answered her.

"Hey, so you're a Capricorn, ain't i'm right Akira?", Izumi said to Akira.

"Ya! You're right!", the cute girl beside her said excitedly back to her.

"Oh, Takuya Kanbara?", Miss Miranda mentioned.

"Oh ya, I'm here!", Takuya replied to her.

"What about, Izumi Orimoto?", She asked again.

"I'm here too, Miss Miranda!", Izumi said politely.

Miss Mirand then continued with the rest, "Kouji Minamoto here?"

"Ya, I'm here Miss.", Kouji replied too.

"Is Akira Yamato here?", She questioned.

"Here, Miss Miranda!", Akira said poliely too.

"Let's start our lesson now, class.", Miss Miranda finished after writing down the attendants. And the lesson continue until recess.

All of them were taking their food to the table where Kouji's siting at and could see he has already start eating.

"Hey, Kouji dude!", Takuya raised his voice.

"What the?", Kouji looked around while saying and until he saw them coming from his left corner. "Do you have to shout?", He replied with an annoying face.

"Hi, Kouji.", the girls greeted him.

"Hi.", he said poliely.

The 3 of them sit down and talk.

"Hey, I didn't know you're younger than us", Takuya mentioned to him.

"Whatever!", Kouji said angriedly.

"Sry, I didn't mean to spite you.", Takuya apologized with a sad face.

"Kouji, he didn't mean it so dun take it to heart, pls.", Izumi stood up for him. Takuya feel happy that she help him to explain to Kouji.

"Kouji dun be angry anymore pls.", Akira pleaded him.

"It's ok now, I'm very sorry to think wrongly of you.", Kouji replied to Takuya. They then continue their "know-more" chat.

"Akira, where do u live?", Izumi asked her.

"Eh... In Shibuya street Ave 6 Blk 364.", Akira answered.

"Hey, I'm living beside you!", Takuya exclaimed. "I live in Blk 365, ya know?"

"Oh, thats great! I live in the opposite Blk of Takuya's.", Izumi said happiedly

"So you mean you are living beside my Blk?", Kouji questioned her.

"Cool, we are living around each other.", Takuya added.

After the conversation, they start to eat their lunch. Time passes as they have their lessons in home and walk home together. They slowly walk home and talk on the way.

"Hey, any of have a computer?", Takuya asked his friends.

"Ya, I do.", Akira and Izumi replied.

"Lame. To think of you to say that.", Kouji said.

"Then what about internet?", Takuya questioned again.

"... You're getting on my nerves, Takuya.", Kouji said annoyingly.

"What about we chat online today?", Akira spoke up.

"No, we can't Akira. There is one english homework today, remember." It is then Akira tripped over a crack surface and start to fall down.

"Ah!", she screamed. But before she land, Kouji managed to grabbed hold onto her left hand and pull her up.

"Are you alright?", Kouji asked worriedly.

"Its ok, thanks.", she replied. They then realised that his and her faces are close to each other. They start to blush so he release her hand and move on.

"Kouji, why are you so worried?", Takuya questioned him. But Kouji didn't answer him and continue to blush. Until Izumi find out that they have reached their houses and want to change the subject.

"Hey guys, we have reached.", Izumi told them. The both of them stop blushing and they then go inside their homes.

"bye guys.", Takuya, followed by Kouji, Izumi and Akira bide good byes to each other.

"Gotta go, bye!"

"Bye!", "Bye!"

The sun is already setting, Kouji and Akira know that they have special feelings for each other and so do Takuya and Izumi.

-----------------------------------------(The End)-------------------------------------

Pls remember to review and thks for enjoying my story. Gotta Go. PyRoDiViN3, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning On Outing

Takuya: ZzZz... 

Kouji: Wake up! You're missing the story.

Takuya: HuH?! What happened?

Izumi: Gotta take off my hat to you, Taki.

Takuya: Hey, don't call me that.

Akira: So Pyro, what's today chappy about?

PyRoDiViN3: Oh yeah, it's about all of you know each other better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Hey, thks for reviewing and supporting me. My story is about Takumi and you will slowly see what I meant if you continue to read the chapters.

To Pyro KiiT: Thks for pointing out my grammar mistakes and that you like my story, Sry for making you confused, I admit I'm not such a gd writer. But I will improve.

PyRoDiViN3: Pls remember to tell me any mistakes I have made and to review for me. And pls enjoy this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Date: 1st of January (Thursday)

After Takuya have bathed, it is night time and he is doing his homework.

"Oh man... 10 more questions to go. Couldn't believe that there is homework even in the first day of school...", he muttered to himself while sitting on his chair, doing his work on the table.

Takuya then look out of his window which is on his right side and he could see Izumi's house and half of Kouji's. He look closely into Izumi's window and can see that she's doing the homework as him. He wave to her but she can't see him.

"Forget it.", he sighed and continue on it. He finally finish it and go down to have his dinner with his family.

"Son, why are you in a hurry yesterday?", his mother asked

"I got to check my class or else I don't know where to take my lessons", Takuya explained. They then continue to eat their food.

About 30 minutes later, he return back to his room and decide to go online in his internet and start to chat with his buddy.

Takuya as Pyrodragon

Kouji as Lonelywolf

Pyrodragon> Yo, wassup?

Lonelywolf> Real bored, man.

Pyrodragon> Hey, got a topic for ya.

Lonelywolf> Must be a lame 1.

Pyrodragon> U like Akira?

Lonelywolf> No way, are u crazy?

Pyrodragon> Hey, I'm dead serious k.

Lonelywolf> U gotta be kidding, man. U blush like hell when u saw her.

Pyrodragon> Hey, I'm talking about u first so dun change the topic, dude.

Lonelywolf> Then let me ask u, U like Izumi?

Pyrodragon> ...

Lonelywolf> Silence means right issit?

Pyrodragon> U're the same.

Lonelywolf> Whatever.

Pyrodragon> Hey, I heard there's a summer festival in the next monday

Lonelywolf> ... Do u have amnesia? It's a fact dude.

Pyrodragon> Ok, I sorf of forget about it.

Lonelywolf> I wonder if there's a party in school for it.

Pyrodragon> I think so, it's also a special day.

Lonelywolf> ...

Pyrodragon> What are u thinking? Oh, u thinking about her?

Lonelywolf> No way, told u already.

Pyrodragon> U sure? Ha, knew it.

Lonelywolf> What the? U keep on thinking of likings.

Pyrodragon> It's just that I could feel that. Ah, forget it. Hey, we didn't have their phone numbers.

Lonelywolf> What! U finally admit it.

PyroDragon> Hey, stop it! I only treat them as friends k..

Lonelywolf> Ok, I was just joking.

Pyrodragon> Hey, got to go dude. I'm getting tired.

Lonelywolf> Same here. Bye! Going to bed now.

Pyrodragon> Bye! Meet u outside tomorrow.

Takuya then go offline and shut down his computer. He is thinking about the girl of his dream while walking towards the switch and off it. He is wondering whether she has the same feelings as he does when he goes to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 2nd of January (Friday)

"Wow, this is miracle. I couldn't believe that I could wake up by myself.", Takuya said surprisely to himself after he waked up out of the blue. He looked at the time, it is 7am.

"Lucky!", Takuya raised his voice. He then walked down and have his breakfast. After finishing eating his food, he bides good bye to his mum and walk out of the door. He is very surprised when Kouji is not leaning at his door.

"Ha, I couldn't believe this.", He laughed. About a few minutes later, Kouji walked out of his house and is shocked that Takuya is leaning on the door and waiting for him.

"What the?! How could this happen?", Kouji said with his mouth wide open. Takuya heard that and slowly walk to him and answered, "I couldn't this myself". Then they saw Izumi coming out from her door and they greeted her.

"Hi Izumi.", they said politely.

"Hi guys.", she replied. Suddenly, Akira appeared out of her door too. All of them walk to the middle of the road and did the same to Akira.

"Hi Akira."

"Hi."

Izumi then recalled something and asked Akira, "Akira, are you free? I want to know our school better so can you take me there and let me understand more about it?"

"Sure! Lets go.", Akira replied excitedly and the both of them started to run.

"Girls." Takuya said together with Kouji.

"Lets go.", they then started to walk to school. On the way there, Kouji asked something that he couldn't believe.

"Hey, how do you wake up earlier than me?"

"Beats me. I think it's a miracle I guess.", Takuya laughed.

"But... How could it be? You NEVER wake up that early when we were in elementary school."

"Ya, I actually could not believe too.", Takuya replied. The both of them continue to walk until they reached school.

( Meanwhile... To the girls' side )

"Wow, what a beautiful fountain!", Izumi exclaimed.

"Ya, and there are alot of colourful fishes in it too.", Akira remarked.

"Why don't we check out the classes?", Izumi questioned.

"Ok.", Akira said. After reaching the classes, they then know that there are 5 classes. 4 for express students and the last 1 is for normal pupils.

"Hey, we are in the first class you know? Great!", Izumi said.

"Ya, lets go in to rest since we have look at everything in the school.", Akira suggested.

"Great idea, I'm starting to get tired.", Izumi replied. They both of them walk in and decide to have a nap before the teacher come.

( To the guys' )

They have already reach the school and now is heading to their classroom.

"Ah... Got another idea man. But... Argh. Forget it. He won't listen, then I just have to tell the girls.", Takuya whispered to himself.

"Hey... Why don't we have a outing? Ah... Forget it. Just think that...", Kouji suggested something, but before he could finish, Takuya cut him off.

"What the?!", he raised his voice with his wide open mouth.

"I can't believe this, Ha! I want to say this too, but I thought you will think that my idea is lame...", Takuya laughed.

"Oh... Sorry. I always say that when I thought you are trying to say rubbish. I'm sorry...", Kouji apologised.

"It's ok. What are friends for?", Takuya said while putting his arm on Kouji shoulders. When the both of them finally got to their classroom, they find the girls and sit down on their seats.

"Ha, they sleep like pigs.", Takuya commented while laughing.

"Lame...", Kouji replied and was grining. When it is recess time, the 4 of them gather together and start to chat.

"Oh ya, we got a suggestion. Wanna have an outing?", Kouji asked the girls.

"Hm... When is it?", Izumi questioned.

"Eh... Let's have it tomorrow! At 3pm, yup!", Takuya answered.

"Great! I'm going, so Izumi. You going?", Akira mentioned.

"Of course.", Izumi replied.

"Oh, I almost forget. Wanna exchange phone numbers?", Akira asked.

"K, and home numbers too?", Kouji replied.

"Ya!", Takuya told him. All of them agreed to it and exchange with each other. After school is over, they walk the same path back home and chat on the way.

"Phew... Lucky there's no homework today.", Takuya said in relief.

"That's great! Wanna chat on net?", Izumi questioned.

"Cool!", Akira replied.

"Ah... I can't go online cause I kendo lessons today so happy chatting with Takuya.", Kouji said with a glum face.

"Cheer up dude. Tomorrow we'll be seeing each other... So don't feel bad.", Takuya tried to make Kouji happy and smile. When they finally reach their houses, they bide each other good byes and went in. After Takuya had his dinner, he straight away run up to his computer and go online.

Takuya as Pyrodragon

Izumi as Cutefairy

Akira as Bluishsea

Cutefairy> Hi

Pyrodragon> Yo, wassup?

Bluishsea> Hi guys

Cutefairy> Hey, i heard there's a festival happening on next monday.

Bluishsea> Ya, it's happening every year and it's called the summer festival

Pyrodragon> It's ok, u will get use to it after u live in japan for 1 full year.

Kouji as Lonelywolf

Lonelywolf Hey guys, just finish my dinner. Lucky there's onli kendo training for today. Phew!

Pyrodragon> Yo, finally came. We all waiting for u.

Bluishsea> Hi, got a question guys. I forgot to ask where's the location.

Cutefairy> Why don't we have it in the city halls?

Lonelywolf> What we gonna do there?

Pyrodragon> Gd question, I never thought of that, ha.

Cutefairy> Why don't we have a movie?

Bluishsea> And have fun in the arcade?

Pyrodragon> Cool! Great ideas girls.

Lonelywolf> Fine with me.

Pyrodragon> Haha, you girls sleep like pigs when we came to class.

Cutefairy>Oh, we were so tired that we dose off.

Bluishsea> Ya, could see that the school is quite interesting.

Pyrodragon> Hey girls, I could feel that kouji have a feeling for Akira.

Bluishsea> Issit true, Kouji?

LonelyWolf> Damn you Takuya, don't make up story that's not true.

Cutefairy> Stop it Takuya. You're driving him mad.

Pyrodragon> Sorry Kouji , I'm onli trying to make you guys laugh.

Lonelywolf> Oh, ok I accept that. Hey, gotta go guys. Bye!

Bluishsea> Me too. I can't sleep late. Bye!

Pyrodragon> Same here. Bye guys!

Cutefairy> Bye! See you guys tomorrow!.

All of them then go offline, switch off the computers and lights and went to bed. Couldn't await to be together and have fun.

------------------------------------------(The End)------------------------------------

Pls remember to review and thks for enjoying my story. Sorry that I took a lot of weeks to finish, it's because I need inspiration so please bear with that Gotta Go. PyRoDiViN3, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun of a lifetime!

Akira: What's today's topic? 

Kouji: Beats me. 0.o That Pyro didn't inform us b4 he started writing..

PyRoDiViN3: It's about all of you having fun in city halls.

Takuya: What kind of fun? Playing in arcade? Cool! Awesome!

PyRoDiViN3: Ya, sorf of. But the pairings that I have decided will have your 'romantic' moments.  
I'm so evil! Wahahaha!

Takuya & Kouji: Why you little... Argh! ( Fighting in process )

PyRoDiViN3: Ouch! Ah! Somebody! Save me!

Izumi: So please enjoy another interesting chapter from Pyro and please remember to review after that... -.- ... Can't u guys stop IT! SlapS

PyRoDiViNe, Takuya & Kouji: Ouch!

(Takuya's POV) Saturday At 3pm

'Izumi, I can't wait to be with you..' He's changing his clothes while talking to himself.

'You're so beautiful.. How can I tell u about my feelings..' Thinking of Izumi's face and so mesmerised in his thoughts.

City Halls

"Hey Izumi" He ran towards Izumi while smiling, "Where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"I have no idea", Izumi looked surprised too.

"Its alright, I'll call them", he called Kouji.

"Is kouji there?"

"Yup! I'm.."

"Why aren't u guys here yet!"

"Hehe.. Got caught up in a traffic jam u see.."

"Just remember to remind Akira about this arrangement that Izumi and I will get going first, k?"

"Ya, sure."

"Thanks man, later!"

"K, see ya!", the talk ended.

"Why don't we eat at the MacDonalds?", Izumi's stomach growled and she blushed.

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving too."

In the bus

The Kouji & Akira are standing in a crowded bus. "What the.. This is taking forEVER.", Kouji exclaimed impatiently.

"Are they gonna be fine there.. Hope we can get there soon..", Akira wondered.

"They will be fine, dun wor..", the whole bus whirled "Woah!", she fell onto his chest and the both of them blushed brightly when he pull her up.

"Are u alright?", Kouji asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks.."

MacDonalds

(Eating)

"Have u finished the homework given by Mr Kato?", Izumi asked.

"Hehe.. I'll do it by tomorrow.. Munch.. Munch..", Takuya replied.

"Hey, your mouth..", she wiped his mouth with her tissue while giggling at him.

He was looking at her and blushed a little, "Thanks.."

"You're welcome.", she just finished eating. "What's taking them so long?

"Beats me.. Let's go to the cinema! ", he ran while pulling her hand.

"Wait up!"

City Halls (Kouji and Akira)

"Finally!", Kouji sighed.

"Hey! That's the new 'Trenzy Frenzy' fashion shop!", Akira exclaimed and dashed to the shop.

"Hey, don't go so fast.", he chasing behind her.

Cinema

"Why don't we watch a horror movie like.. Yeah, The Return Of Graveyard Ghouls.", Takuya grimed.

"OH my GOD! Not that.. I think it's better to watch romance instead of..", she was shocked trying to change his decision.

"Ha! You are scared aren't ya? Oh.. better watch out for ghosts everywhere you go.. Watch out! Behind you!", he shouted, trying to scare her.

"Ah!", she jumped and hugged towards him, she almost cried while sniffing. His face turned bright red and quickly holded onto her while apologising.

"I'm so sorry.. I was just kidding with you.. I didn't mean it..", he didn't know she's so frightened about such stuffs.

"Oh.. You're so bad..", she hit him softly on the shoulder.

"So.. Wanna change the movie?"

"It's alright as long as you stay with me..", she's still feeling afraid.

"I'm so sorry.. Come on, let's go", he patted his hand on her head and she smiled at last.

After Takuya bought the tickets for the both of them, he looked at the time which the movie will start. "We have to wait for half an hour before it starts..", he explained feeling impatient.

"Why don't we take some pictures now?", she smiling at him.

"What kind of pictures?", he was curious.

"Come with me and you will find out."

'Trenzy Frenzy' fashion shop

"Woah! They are all branded and look pretty beautiful to me..", Akira was admiring the clothes and took some.

'Oh my..', Kouji thought. "Eh.. Why don't I buy some drinks for you?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

After she tried a beautiful dress which look very elegant and pretty, ccame out of the 'changing room', he came back at the same time.

"How do I look in this?", Akira asked Kouji happily.

Kouji dropped the drinks and replied while almost going to drool, "Wow, you look gorgeous."

She giggled and blushed, "Silly Kouji.."

After Kouji offered to buy the clothes for Akira and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks alot"  
They decided to go to the Food Court for a break.

"They must also be having a great time as we do..", Akira wondered.

"Yeah.. He has a big crush on Izumi..", Kouji replied.

"Oh.. I see.." Akira giggled.

Neo Print Club

Takuya and Izumi went into 1 of the photo booth and dropped coins into the machine.

"What's this about?", Takuya gulped.

"Isn't this obvious, we are gonna take some pictures here.", Izumi clicking on the backgrounds using the connecting pens.

"OH.. NO.. This is only for GIRLS.. I can't do this, its EmBaraSSing!", he was going to escape when she grapped his hand.

"Come on.. This place is not only limited to girls and anyway this will take a minute.. So please..", she pleaded him, looking at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Argh.. Alright." She then put her right arm around his shoulders and posed, "Quick! It's going to start."

Takuya blushed as he never get so close to any girls before when she interacted with him closely side by side. He posed together with her smiling happily. The both of them had never felt so joyful and excited together, thinking alike about each other.. The second pose was their faces near another which caused them to blushed madly.

After taking a dozen of pictures, they split them for each other.

"Woah.. Didn't know that we looked so perfect together.." she exclaimed while blushing.

"Yeah.. Let's catch that movie before we miss it.", he replied

Arcade Craze

Kouji and Akira went in the arcade to release stress from school.

"It's been a long time since I last came here.. There's new machines and many decorations around.  
", she told him.

"Yeah.. Let's try out that 'House Of The Dead IV', I bet that's gonna scare the hell out of u! Haha.."

"Who says I'm SCARED? Me? I'll pro-ve i-t to you..", she stammered, trying to hide her fear.

"Ha.. Try to act brave? So I guessed you agreed huh.."

"Alright, I giv up.."

"Wow! That's real fast for GIR-LS.. But you can watch me play instead my cowardy PRIN-CESS..", he smirked.

"Haha.. Very funny.. & I'm not that dumb to waste my time with you."

"K, I'm just kidding.."

"Hey, let's start with this car-racing game"

"So you wanna show how lousy you are huh.."

"Is this a challenge?"

"More like winning to me.. Haha.."

"Stop talking big before it starts, you haven even seen the last of me yet.", she grinned slightly.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on.. Never seen girls so boastful before."

After rounds and rounds of racing, he can't believe that he kept losing. "How-is-possible that I had lose to a-girl?", he was absolutely shocked and amazed.

"Told ya that I'm good.", she looked pretty proud.

"You're not good, u're very good."

"Wanna play some more rounds?"

"Eh.. Let's.. play other games instead.. I admitted defeat.", Kouji had no choice but to change games as he will never beat her in that game.

After having lots of fun together winning games & some prizes like vouchers & free meals tickets,  
they went to the most horrified game of all 'House Of The Dead IV'

"Woah! That fighting game was pretty awesome.", she exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"And we won some stuffs too. Let's go for the 'Unbeatable game'."

"Alright, let's kick butts!"

There were screams & moanings when the game started, they got the hang of being scared & made their way through many routes. Finally, they reached the grand final battle & were shooting very strong monsters.

"This guy really's dam thick-skinned, issit he?", he insulted the fat, monstrous creature.

"Yup, but he's going down.. Ah!", the monster grapped her & she was immobilised.

"I'll blast u! U big jerk!", it was going eat her up but he used his charged up power & made a hole in his belly. She was released & it exploded with disgusting flesh with blood.

"Yaks, how disgusting!", they both was about to puke.

"Yeah! We won!", they won some medium-sized stuff toys.

"Let's go home, it's pretty late now..", Kouji mentioned.

"Alright."

Cinema

The both of them found their seats & sat comfortably with popcorns & cokes.

"Wo.. It's cold in here..", Izumi said.

"I'll lend u my jacket.", Takuya smiled & took off his jacket for her.

"Thanks.", Izumi blushed & looked happy that she's feeling warmer.

When there's the point when the survivors were one by one killed by the ghouls, people will scream at the top of their voices. Takuya saw how terrified Izumi was so he put his arm around her. She then noticed that she's not alone & Takuya's protecting her so shes not that afraid anymore.

After the end of the whole movie, everyone left & Izumi was still trembling with fear.

"It's okay, I will protect u no matter what.", Takuya promised.

Izumi then felt secured again & blushed, "Thanks."

"Sure.", Takuya replied with a twink and smiled. "I will bring u home too. Don't worry, I will always be there for u."

When they are on their way home while walking, there were gusts of cold winds & howls of dogs. Scary sounds began coming & Izumi started to feel uneasy again.

"Takuya.. I'm scared.. Please protect me..", Izumi whispered & hugged Takuya tightly.

"I will protect u no matter what so don't be scared. I'm here with u.", Takuya blushed brightly & grapped her shoulders with her head facing him.

'I should have known that she's afraid of scary movies, it's all my fault..', Takuya thought.

"Let's go home.", he smiled slightly.

Takuya stayed at Izumi's house to wait for her parents as they were not at home. He went to the kitchen to make some milo drinks. "Here, drink this."

"Takuya, thanks for taking me home & lending me ur jacket.", she smiled sweetly.

"It's alright."

"My parents will be back at 12 midnight."

"Oh.. I think I gotta go home.. Call me if u need me..", he felt disappointed that he didn't have the chance to tell her that he like her while walking towards the door.

Izumi then reached out to his hand & stopped him from leaving, "Please stay with me.."

Takuya turned around and found himself looking straight into her eyes while she was looking at his too. They were both mesmerised in each other that they were lost at words.

"Izumi.. I..", before Takuya could finish, Izumi kissed him & they embraced each other warmly for about 15 mins while blushing madly. They then back their faces alittle & Takuya said, "Izumi, I like u."

"I like u too.", Izumi replied.

"I really have to go now.. Bye..", They then kissed again & waved goodbye.

"Bye Takuya..", they smiled.

PyRoDiViNe: Ahem.. Still blushing So here ends the 3rd chapter for today & thanks for reading.

Izumi: PYRO! (ON FIRE) HOW COULD U WRITE THIS!

PyRoDiViNe: I'm sorry, I didn't know that u will get angry. I'm sorry! To Be continued.. Bye!

Izumi: GET BACK HERE U JERK! $#$#$!#$$#$!$#

(chasing in progress)

Takuya & Kouji: Woah! Never seen Izumi so angry b4.. I'm impressed.

Akira: Please bear with PyRo that he always writes slow. He will take 1 year to complete a chapter, so pls review for anything u want to say about this chapter so he can learn from his mistakes. Sayonara!


End file.
